


Snowball

by rowaelinsmut



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut





	Snowball

The snow had been steadily falling for weeks now. Velaris was blanketed in the gorgeous, fluffy flakes and despite everything winter had once meant, Elain sighed contentedly, a cup of tea warming her hands as she looked out on the City of Starlight from the living room of their town house.

Her sisters were out with their mates and she’d come down the stairs from her room to find utter peace and quiet in their shared home. Sometimes the hustle and bustle of the Illyrians was exhausting and as much as she adored them, a rare moment of peace and quiet was something to be appreciated.

She adjusted in her seat on the couch and tucked her legs underneath her. Elain reached over to the coffee table and traded her cup of tea for the book she’d been reading. It was a romance novel that Nesta had recommended and after getting over her initial fit of giggles that Nesta of all people, was interested in romance novels, she had found that she actually enjoyed the story. Some of the, well, more… explicit parts still scandalised Elain, who hadn’t personally explored those benefits of sharing a bed with a man, or male she supposed.

Azriel had been an absolute gentlemen when she told him she had wanted to wait, it wasn’t as though she didn’t want to take that step with him - some days she could hardly bear to keep her hands to herself. To not lean into his reassuring embrace, his gentle kisses. On those days, she didn’t want gentle kisses. Elain wasn’t sure of what she was waiting for, she just knew that she was.

As she flipped open the book to the page she was on previously, she was immediately drawn into the scene and a blush creeped over her cheeks. She bit her lip in anticipation and a small smile graced her lips. Elain was so engrossed that she was utterly oblivious to the other presence who had taken a seat directly across the room from her.

Azriel couldn’t help but admire the flush of Elain’s cheeks, the way her eyes sparkled and the lip she was biting… well he’d imagined doing the same thing many times before.

He cocked his head to the side to get a better view of the title of the book she was so engrossed with. His eyes brightened as he took it in and an elated grin spread across his face. What a delightful woman - full of such surprises.

Az crossed his ankles and leaned back in his seat, his eyes flitting over Elain’s face. The tips of her delicately pointed ears were pink and he was finding it increasingly more difficult to stay quiet when her innocence was beckoning and speaking to an unanswered desire in his blood, in his heart. He leaned forward and cleared his throat delicately.

Elain gasped in surprise and the book flipped out of her hands as she scrambled to hide it. “Azriel, you frightened me!” She exclaimed, righting herself and retrieving the novel and tucking it under her leg as though trying to hide it.

Azriel couldn’t help but chuckle. “My apologies, my love. It was not my intention to sneak up on you.”

“You’re a rotten liar, Azriel. You did it on purpose.” She admonished, her cheeks the colour of the red roses she tended to her in her garden. Azriel switched seats and tucked in beside Elain, and pulled the book from its hiding place.

“You don’t have to hide this from me. I’m more than willing to discuss your interests.” Az pecked Elain on the cheek, thankful that after all this time, things had become as easy as breathing between them. He set the book aside, turning slightly to face Elain. “Have you any plans for the day or may I steal you away?”

Elain’s face brightened at the thought. “Even if I had a party to prepare for that all of Velaris was invited to this evening, I could never forfeit the chance to spend time with you.”

Azriel smiled softly, a smile reserved for only Elain. “I suggest you dress warmly as we plan to be outdoors for some time.”

Elain untangled herself from her boyfriend and stood up. She brushed down the folds of her dress and leaned over to kiss Az’s forehead, “I’ll be ready soon!” Then she was off, practically skipping towards the stairs to get to her room.

Azriel only waited ten minutes before Elain came back down, dressed in sturdy boots and a thick coat. She was holding a pair of wooly mittens and matching toque in her hands. Azriel offered her his arm as she reached the bottom of the stairs, mittens and toque in place. Elain took it and smiled brightly. “Shall we?”

Azriel opened the door and revealed the city, beautifully covered in snow. Quiet, peaceful and full of wonder, promises of better things still yet to come.

—-

Azriel led Elain away from the city. “Where are we going?” Elain asked brightly, her hand squeezing his arm excitedly.

“You’ll see my love, we’re almost there.” He gestured ahead to a small clearing through an archway of trees. The snow was undisturbed but Azriel led the way, clearing a path for Elain.

“Such a gentleman,” she giggled teasingly.

“You’ll be regretting that statement in a moment.” Azriel flashed a mischievous smile back towards Elain as they reached the entrance to the clearing.

“Couldn’t you have flown us here?”

“Ah, but that would have spoiled the surprise.”

Elain looked up from brushing the snow from her thick leggings at Azriel’s mention of a surprise. As she did, she noticed her family standing off to the side of the clearing, similarly dressed for a day in the snow.

Feyre smiled and waved as she clung to Rhys for warmth and even Nesta had an indulgent grin for her favourite sister as she stood beside Feyre, holding Cassian’s hand. Mor stood bouncing on her feet next to Feyre too, cheeks flushed with the winter chill. The only person not present was Amren, which was to be expected.

“What are you all doing here?” Elain grabbed Azriel’s hand and dragged him across the clearing to the waiting group.

“We’re having a snowball fight, just like when we were girls.” Feyre’s eyes sparkled at the memories resurfacing.

Elain positively beamed. “Oh Az, this is wonderful!” She turned towards him, grabbing at the lapels of his jacket and pulling him closer before planting a breathless kiss to his lips. He returned her kiss enthusiastically, chuckling as he withdrew.

As he did so, a snowball hit him squarely in the face. He started laughing as he spat the snow out of his mouth and then, it began. The snowball had come from Cassian, who had deemed it an appropriate time to start.

Everyone scattered, running in opposite directions, laughter chasing them all as they did. Elain ducked behind a tree and bent down to gather a handful of snow, keeping her eyes up to spot her closest target. She spied Nesta crouching down nearby, looking in the opposite direction.

Perfect.

Elain shaped the snow into a perfectly compact ball before stepping out from behind her hiding spot and launching the ball at her sister. Just as the snow hit Nesta in the leg, Elain whipped back around the tree, a giggle escaping her lips. She clamped her hands over her mouth but it was too late.

Nesta squealed, “Elain,” and a snowball hit the tree, right where her head had just been.

Elain laughed and ran out from behind the tree, seeking a hiding spot elsewhere now that she had been found out. As she did, she collided with Mor, who was clearly doing the same. As they both fell to the ground in a fit of laughter, they were pelted by several balls of snow.

“CASSIAN!” Mor shrieked. Deep, booming laughter echoed over the clearing in response.

Elain and Mor were still laying on the ground, catching their breath.

“How do we get him back?” Elain asking, slightly breathlessly.

“Get your sisters. It’s men versus women and we are going to win.”

Elain burst out laughing at the utter determination in Mor’s declaration. “Nesta, Feyre, come here!” She called out while getting to her feet, pulling Mor along with her.

Feyre and Nesta came running from some bushes across the field. They had to duck the onslaught of snow that came from three different points in the trees.

As they reached the other girls, Mor pulled them all behind a particularly massive tree that shielded them fully. “Listen ladies, they have wings but that doesn’t mean we can’t beat them.”

Feyre grinned, waggling her fingers at them. “I have something that can help.”

“No, no. We can’t use your powers. Cassian would never shut up about you having to resort to magic to beat him. No, what we need is to use our speed to our advantage.”

Nesta had begun making snowballs as Mor was speaking and there was already a sizeable pile to pull from.

“Nesta and Elain, you go after Azriel. Feyre, Rhys. I’ll take Cassian.” Mor tucked snowballs into her various pockets, as though she was readying for battle. “Don’t let them get away.”

The girls dispersed after their targets. Elain led Nesta silently towards where they’d seen Azriel peek his head out just a few minutes ago. They creeped along until a tip of a wing appeared. Elain giggled, unable to contain her happiness. Az poked his head around the tree, a disarming smile gracing his fine features.

Nesta nudged Elain ahead, a soft smile dancing on her lips. “I’ll leave him to you. I hear Cassian being pummeled and that’s too hard to resist.”

Indeed, Cassian was bellowing across the clearing. As it turns out, everyone had agreed to team up against him before pelting him mercilessly. Az chuckled, as Elain approached. She smiled innocently as she took one of his hands, running a finger over the scarred skin. “Beautiful,” she murmured, echoing the first time she’d seen him, seen him well and true and irrevocably. There was no going back and these last two years together had proven it.

Az’s face softened, knowing full well the thoughts in her mind. He could read her so easily. He drew her closer to him, the laughing and sounds of the world falling away as they took one another in. Before she knew it, she was soaring, cradled safely in his arms. He didn’t go far, just hovering above the clearing. Elain looked around in wonder. The snow had blanketed what she could see of Velaris and it sparkled in the afternoon sun. It was truly breathtaking.

“I love winter. I don’t know if I ever told you that. It’s so quiet.”

“Wouldn’t you miss the flowers?”

Elain turned her attention back to Azriel, who was far more beautiful than any scenery she could ever admire. “Not if I had you.”

“I’m glad you said that because… I have something for you.” A perfectly rounded snowball had appeared from the shadows and was resting in her lap. She grinned.

“Am I to pelt Cassian from here with it?” A piteous groan reached her ears from the ground. Something that sounded like, “no more.”

Azriel shook his head, another secret smile appearing. Elain grasped at the ball of snow, allowing it to melt in her hands. The melting was slow going, so she instead started to break apart the snow. She saw a glimpse of something silver. Her eyes widened as she uncovered a ring.

“Az…” She whispered, her eyes darting to meet his.

“I want to spend forever with you, Elain Archeron. I’ve had but a taste of the happiness you bring me but I want more. I want to shower you in love and satisfy your every wish. I want to be there when you cry, to help you back up. I want you to never feel alone or unseen. I want you. I need you. Marry me.” His gaze was searing, as though he could see every bit of her soul.

Tears had spilled down her cheeks at his beautiful words. She’d never heard something so profoundly right in her life. This wonderful, selfless and adoring male knew her heart, knew her entire soul.

“You are my end and my beginning. You are my light in the dark, my champion and my love. Of course I will marry you, Azriel. I need you just as much.”

He lowered them to the ground, all the while never severing eye contact. As her feet touched the ground, his fingers brushed away the tears of happiness and he cradled her face in his hands, as though he held the whole world in his grasp.

He licked his lips nervously and Elain did the same before he could restrain himself no longer and brought his mouth to hers, an urgency she could not ignore as she crushed her lips against his. The kiss ignited her, shook her to her core. New meaning and new appreciation for such a simple gesture took form.

Azriel pulled away, his gaze intense, his normally sure hands shaking. “They want to congratulate us,” he whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

“Take me home, Az. I don’t want to wait any longer.” Her rich, brown eyes were molten, her desire conveying what exactly she no longer wished to wait for.

Azriel didn’t hesitate before whisking her away without a word to their companions. As they flew away from the clearing, a loud wolf-whistle called after them. Cassian. As Elain began to blush, she heard a loud thwack, as though someone (Cassian) had been smacked.

Elain couldn’t help the laughter that burst from her and as she beheld her fiancé laughing at his brother, she knew without a doubt, that she was ready for this extraordinary life and everything this wonderful male could offer her.


End file.
